


Notice.

by starae_star



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starae_star/pseuds/starae_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who else is going to know best about Tetsu other than Aomine? As he discover more and more about Tetsu, the more his heart feels strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice.

**Author's Note:**

> my first aokuro fic ever.

*

It is not an exaggeration to say that Aomine knows Tetsu the best among all of the Generation of Miracles. They are partners after all, The Light and The Shadow. So of course he’s going to knows and notice things others don’t regarding Tetsu.

The most obvious thing that he first knows about Tetsu is that he trains so hard in basketball. Even harder than anyone else Aomine had ever seen. Even when he finally becomes a regular, he still practices till late at night. 

So it drives Aomine mad whenever others in the basketball team don’t often acknowledge Tetsu’s hard work and his devotion to basketball like he does. But he notices that Tetsu never gets mad at what others say about him at all. When Aomine asks why, he replies smoothly. 

”I don’t mind what they say at all, Aomine-kun.” Tetsu smiles with sweat dripping from his forehead from their harsh training. “It’s enough that I do my best and Aomine-kun knows that already. I’m content with that.” 

Aomine doesn’t know what he should say back to Tetsu after that statement. He feels like he should say something back in return but his heart starts feeling something like a squeeze. He ends up stammering about getting a late night snack at a new place after their training before going home.

And as he regrets saying that, Tetsu just blinks his eyes and agree. 

*

Aomine ends up ordering 5 burgers and a coke for himself and when he turns beside him, Tetsu is frowning at the food menu in the counter. 

“Tetsu, what’s wrong?”

Tetsu looks up to Aomine before looking back to the food menu saying seriously, ”I’ve never eaten here before and there are just too many choices to choose from. I don’t know to eat which one.” 

Aomine laughs and ruffles Tetsu’s hair, “Say that kind of thing earlier then, Tetsu. I’ll order for you and you can go find us a table.”

Tetsu nods and leaves Aomine’s side while Aomine ponders what should he order for Tetsu. In the end, he just adds another order of burger along with a large vanilla milkshake that looks like something Tetsu would probably like. 

*

Aomine is carrying their food tray to the table where he can see the pale blue mop of hair is at, when he is struck with another peculiar thing about Tetsu.

Ever since Tetsu starts his misdirection training, people have been commenting on being surprised and exasperated by Tetsu’s lack of presence. But somehow, Aomine doesn’t think the same. How did anyone couldn’t notice Tetsu’s presence? He let that issue off before because Tetsu ends up becoming a regular because of that. But now it puzzles him.

Maybe, Tetsu misdirection just doesn’t work on him because he is Tetsu’s Light?

Or maybe, he just notices Tetsu more than others because he cares a lot about him.

The squeeze in his heart starts again at the thought of that and he shakes it off. He hurries himself to the table and sits down opposite Tetsu. Eating should be enough of a distraction from the issue in his head.

He places the burger and the large milkshake in front of Tetsu. “This is yours, Tetsu.”

“Thank you, Aomine-kun.” Tetsu says as he holds the large milkshake with both of his hands. “This is different from Aomine-kun’s drink, is it? It’s very big.”

“Ah, it’s a vanilla milkshake. It’s a new drink, I think.” Aomine says as he unwarps his burger’s wrapper. “You’ll like it, Tetsu.”

Tetsu takes one long sip and closes his eyes, probably judging the taste Aomine thinks. He opens them back with a small smile on his lips and Aomine smirks.

“Aomine-kun is right. I like it a lot.”

“Told ya, Tetsu.”

*

The next week after that Aomine ends up realizing that the vanilla milkshake becomes Tetsu’s most favorite drink alongside Pocari.

He tries to ignore this fact as it makes his heart squeeze again for no reason at all.

Really, why does everything about Tetsu makes his heart squeeze?

It makes no sense. 

*


End file.
